The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A variety of collaboration tools now exists for conducting electronic meetings over networks. These tools allow meeting participants, in geographically disparate locations, to simultaneously view electronic documents, share computer desktops and conduct video conferencing. One of the issues with these tools, however, is that meeting participants interested in a copy of an electronic document viewed during an electronic meeting must separately request the electronic document from the meeting organizer or the participant who presented the electronic document. The electronic document has to then be separately provided to the requestor, typically via email. Another issue is that electronic documents are often provided to requestors without any security restrictions, which allows unauthorized access to or use of the electronic documents by third parties.